


Para'na

by Mumia0813



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Into the Past, Time Travel, futuristic time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: In a world almost like our own, there lived creatures that were once the Walkers of the Land who now took to the waters, The Kings of the Seas took to the skies while the Lords of the Skies took to the lands. But there was one group that stayed the same, and they were known as Lords of the Night. They govern the darkness that descends upon the world.





	1. the beginning

YEAR: 15,233B.C.

In a world almost like our own, there lived creatures that were once the Walkers of the Land who now took to the waters, The Kings of the Seas took to the skies while the Brothers of the Skies took to the lands. But there was one group that stayed the same; and they were known as Lords of the Night. They govern the darkness that descends upon the world.  
In a remote area there lived another set of creatures called Stalpians who resembled the far distant future generation of creatures called Homosapian or known as Man. But these Stalpians were gifted people and very intelligent.

There was one Stalpian child that was born with no gift that were present and his name was Panra, son of Takura and Milonia. His mother, Milonia was a gifted Healer and his father, Takura was gifted with the ability to dream-walk, (to walk into others dreams and tamper or gather information) that ability was both a blessing and a curse. Milonia knew her son Panra was special for the Gods had told her so in a dream. Panra had short snow white hair and mocha complexion. His lips were dark and slightly plump and he was curvy. His eyes were bright as the sun yet the color was as dark as the evergreen forest that boarders their village his nose was an average size and he had chubby cheeks (at the moment)

As Panra grew, the village made sure he was not to be schooled amongst the gifted children nor was he allowed to play with them. Though shunned, Milonia's father was chief and he was the only one who showed them any kindness. When word got around that the chief wasn't following their Laws, the whole village confronted him. It would've been mutiny if the chief painstakingly disowned his daughter and grandchild. Milonia was devastated and couldn't take it anymore with the Laws and its practices. She packed what little stuff they had and exiled themselves from the village.

YEAR: 15,238 B.C.

Five years passed and Panra was a grown boy with a wolf pup named Quickdash and a saber tooth cub named Jokual as friends and siblings whom his mother adopted.

They decided to go and live in the forest in the Lords of the Night's domain and Milonia got to work on building a tree house out of a very wise old tree. There she lived with her son as she did her best to nurture and teach him everything she knows, how to hunt without the use of weapon and to heal without pain to the patients. Old now after she'd passed her gift of healing off to her white haired son Milonia knew that Panra was special. One gift was they both discovered was that he could talk telepathically and communicate with animals.  
'A gift that will stand against the changes time brings. 

She thought with a smile as she observed her three sons down below frolicking and playing with each other. As Panra and his brothers played they heard an earsplitting shriek coming from the Brothers of the skies and covered their ears. Panra knew enough that type of cry meant danger was fast approaching. Milonia heard it as well and screamed for her sons to come inside quickly. Panra set Quickdash first in the giant basket then Jokual and got in himself. Milonia hurriedly start pulling with all her might on the pulley to lift the boys to her quicker. Although it was foolish idea, Panra jumped out ignoring the worried whines and mews of his brothers and ran to the ladder steps hollowed out in the tree. The boy looked back up at the sky for every noise was silenced. Falling was a fiery rock and it seemed to be heading in their direction. And Panra gave a cry as he scurried up the steps and got inside to see his mother and brothers huddled  
.  
Milonia looked out their windowless window and saw the huge fiery rock.

'This last gift and curse which I'll never teach to my son to learn I'll use it to protect. If I survive this' The gift that Milonia had kept secret was what her grandmother and mother used to prevent disaster from ever striking their village. It was called The Banshee's Cry. The price for learning and using this gift is the user's life force. If an elderly uses it that's the end of their life, if used while young they aged at an alarming rate.

Milonia stood up and held both her hands up above her head and let out a piercing shriek that was much higher in pitch than the shriek given from the Brothers of the skies. Panra and the other two were too busy huddling and keeping their ears and eyes closed to notice what their mother was doing. Milonia's Shriek woke the Lords of the Night and it could be heard all the way to her village. The Stalpians knew who made that shriek and they scattered going into hiding. As the huge fiery rock came closer, a soft rainbowish glow enveloped Milonia and her three sons. Milonia was already started to weakening but her determination and will was still strong.  
'I will save them at least and hope that they'll understand. She thought and the memories she had while raising Panra flashed before her clear blue glowing eyes. The huge fiery rock finally made impact on the area and everything exploded. the tree house was the first to go as were the surrounding vegetation around it.

The fiery rock shattered and chunks went flying in every directions. The main part of the rock made contact with Milonia's shield and split the tree leaving the middle where Milonia and her sons were stationed untouched. Milonia used what was left of her life force and went into offense shattering the rock. Once over, Milonia released the shield and swayed where she stood. Panra and the two uncovered their ears and opened their eyes and looked around at the devastation of their beloved home.  
Quickdash whined softly and cuddled against his mother's leg making her collapse on him making him squeak. This caught Jokual's attention and though he was shaken, quickly crawled to his adopted mother and he too cuddled. The kit and pup knew something was wrong and they called to Panra.

He immediately snapped back to attention and knelt down next to his mother.

-I will always love each and every one of you no matter what happens...-she told Panra and finally closed her eyes. Quickdash started howling loudly as he cried and Jokual followed suit with his roar. Panra struggled to hold in his tears but at hearing his brothers mourning he finally let them fall.

-She's dead...-cried Quickdash

-Maw is gone-Jokual echoed Quickdash and Panra gathered their mother to him and held her with every strength. Quickdash and Jokual snuggled closer to Panra and together they wept the tears of sorrow.


	2. 15,240 B.C.: Punishment to fit the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two year time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter.

Two years have passed and Panra is a full grown adult now as well as his brothers. His brother, Quickdash had proven his namesake in hunts and fights. His other brother, Jokual was a full grown saber tooth though gentle in heart. Jokual was bigger than Quickdash who only came up to Panra's hips while Jokual came up to Panra's ribcage. They've been traveling since their mother died and they never went hungry. Quickdash and Jokual both loved Panra and decided to rename him Parana. Days, weeks, months went by and Parana was finally alone.

Quickdash started courting a she-wolf in the Wild Wolves' territory, but that came to an end as her pack led by her Alpha came upon them. Quickdash fought the Alpha and won his right to mate with his chosen. Parana was surprise to find out that Quickdash's mate was of a gentle nature. They said goodbye to Quickdash as Parana hugged him and wishing him good luck. Jokual later died after being attacked by a giant sloth during their hunt for food. The land was changing with the seasons and more of those flaming rocks though smaller were sighted.

Parana made a vow to kill the giant sloth for there were plenty of game abound and as they were no where near the Sloths Valley territory for Jokual to warrent death. His vows were heard by the Lords of the Skies and they bound him to his word. Parana searched among the trees, the lakes and even caves searching for the giant sloth. causeing a disturbence. Some sloths he'd killed when he couldnt get an answer from them unknowing going against his vow to kill that one giant sloth only no other were to be harmed. He kept up his search until the fourth night under the full moon he found the giant sloth asleep by a stream surrounded by skeletons of fish. Creeping up upon it, Parana pulled out his dagger crafted tooth and struck fast and hard right into its throat.

The giant sloth eyes poped opened and a roar that sounded more like a scream erupted from its mouth. Parana held on as it got up and thrashed about enduring the wounds he was recieving. It finally began to wear down and weaken. Parana used this moment to shove the dagger further before jumping off andd away from the dying sloth. The giant sloth fell to its knees staring at Parana with vacant eyes before falling over dead at last.

Thunder sounded and the giant sloth's body started to evaporated.

-For every sloth you've killed going against your vow that we'd bound to your soul you will be forever curse- Came the voices of the Lord of the Skies followed by the Lords of the Night who were circling overhead. The ground shook as the Walkers of the Land came running even Quickdash and his pack came in worry and concern.

-Brother...- Quickdash was quickly silenced by the Walkers of the Land who encircled Parana cutting any means of escape.

-May i beg for your forgiveness?- Parana got on his hands and knees touching his head to the Earth in hopes that they'll forgive him.

[You shall not, for our brotherens of the Skies had heard your vows and bound them to your soul...You slaughter other sloths just to get to the main one who killed your brother. For such you must be punished] the Lords of the Night made their presence know. they looked like giant bats with the exception of being on two legs.

Quickdash gasped and looked down in sorrow for he didnt know that they had lost Jokual but it did explain Parana's behavior.

~Curse him!~ shouted a random voice.

[My bretherens, what shall be his punishment!?]

~Change him! make him suffer!!~

-Please show him mercy!- Quickdash tried to voice his defense even his pack voiced theirs but it was overruled.

[The verdict is in, Parana you shall be cursed with the ability to take on the forms that you used to hunt for food and clothing.] The Lords of the Night shrieked shrilly while their eyes glowed ruby red. The Walkers of the Land joined in adding their power of the Earth to bound the forms to land only never to feel the freedom of flight. Again Quickdash's pleas fell on death ears as he watched his only remaining brother suddenly withered in pain and agony his screams were the worst. Quickdash prayed that the pain would end.

[It is done...] and with that both the Walkers and the Lords vanished like mist, leaving the now transformed Parana the Shifter alone with Quickdash who sent his pack away so that he could be with Parana his brother.

-You still have me Parana...i'll always be with you- Quickdash licked his brothers face that were wet with tears and nuzzled him in his version of a hug.

-Thank you...- Parana the Shifter calmed down and fell into a deep sleep with his remaining brother Quickdash standing vigil over his vulnerable hairy monstereous form.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made this in 2009 so please tell me what you think of it... Should I continue it?


End file.
